charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Picture Show
The Lost Picture Show is the 7th episode of the eighth season and the 163rd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Paige's Whitelighter father, Sam, asks for her help when his charge, J.D., escapes from Vaklav, a demon who holds people hostage inside an evil photo collage. Cast 8x07PhoebeHalliwell.png|Phoebe Halliwell 8x07PaigeMatthews.png|Paige Matthews 8x07PiperHalliwell.png|Piper Halliwell 8x07LeoWyatt.png|Leo Wyatt 8x07BillieJenkins.png|Billie Jenkins 8x07SamWilder.png|Sam Wilder 8x07AgentMurphy.png|Agent Murphy 8x07Vaklav.png|Vaklav 8x07JDWilliams.png|J.D. Williams 8x07Soothsayer.png|Soothsayer 8x07ElderlyFather.png|Elderly Father 8x07Wendy.png|Wendy 8x07Nurse.png|Nurse 8x07BusinessManWoman.png|Businesswoman and businessman Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt/Piper Halliwell Guest Stars *Brandon Quinn as Agent Murphy *Scott Jaeck as Sam Wilder *Jay Kenneth Johnson as J.D. Williams *Will Snow as Vaklav *Bert Rosario as Soothsayer *John Brandon as Mr. Sawyer *Mandy June Turpin as Wendy Co-Stars *Alanna Boatright as Nurse *Tiléy Chao as Businesswoman *Dan Flannigan as Businessman Magical Notes Potions *Billie made a Scrying Potion to scry for her sister. *Leo (in Piper's body) was working on a potion with an unknown effect. 8x07ScryingPotion.png|Billie pulls the Scrying Crystal out of the Scrying Potion. 8x07UnknownPotion.png|Leo (in Piper's body) working on an unknown potion. Powers *'Projection:' Used by Vaklav to trap his victims in his collage and let them out of it. The Soothsayer used it to switch Piper and Leo's bodies. *'Fireballs:' Used by Vaklav to attack J.D., agent Murphy and Piper. He also used it to kill J.D. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Sam and Paige. *'Nature Enhancement:' Used by the Soothsayer to revive some roses. *'Regeneration:' Used by Vaklav to self-heal after agent Murphy shot him. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Vaklav. *'Healing:' Used by Sam to heal J.D. *'Sensing:' Sam sensed the pain of future Whitelighters trapped in Vaklav's collage. *'Apportation:' Used by Vaklav to apport and send away his camera. *'Psychokinesis:' Used by Vaklav to ring his shop bell without being present. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb a tripod against a wall, trapping Vaklav between its legs. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to deviate Vaklav's fireball. 8x07P1.png|Vaklav frees J.D. from his collage. 8x07P2.png|Vaklav creates a fireball to attack J.D.. 8x07P3.png|Sam orbing in. 8x07P4.png|The Soothsayer revives some roses. 8x07P5.png|Vaklav creates a fireball to attack agent Murphy. 8x07P6.png|Vaklav regenerates after agent Murphy shot him. 8x07P7.png|Vaklav shimmering out. 8x07P8.png|The Soothsayer switches Piper's and Leo's bodies. 8x07P9.png|Sam healing J.D.. 8x07P10.png|Sam orbing in. 8x07P11.png|Vaklav shimmering out. 8x07P12.png|Sam senses the pain of future Whitelighters trapped inside Vaklav's collage. 8x07P13.png|Vaklav apports his camera. 8x07P14.png|Sam is trapped in Vaklav's collage. 8x07P15.png|Vaklav sends his camera off. 8x07P16.png|Vaklav psychokinetically rings his shop bell. 8x07P17.png|Paige orbs a tripod against the wall, trapping Vaklav between its legs. 8x07P18.png|Vaklav shimmering out. 8x07P19.png|Vaklav shimmering in. 8x07P20.png|Vaklav shimmering in. 8x07P21.png|Vaklav kills J.D. with a fireball. 8x07P22.png|Vaklav shimmering out. 8x07P23.png|Vaklav shimmering in. 8x07P24.png|Vaklav throws a fireball at Piper. 8x07P25.png|Piper blasts the fireball back at Vaklav. 8x07P27.png|Sam orbing in. 8x07P28.png|Sam orbing out. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for Scrying. Billie used it to scry for her sister and Paige used it to scry for her father. They both failed. *'Vaklav's Camera' - A magical camera used to trap people in pictures. 8x07BoS.png|The Book of Shadows. 8x07ScryingCrystal.png|The Scrying Crystal. Notes and Trivia *This is Scott Jaeck third and final appearance as Sam Wilder. He previously appeared in "P3 H2O" and "Sam, I Am". This makes Paige's comment that he only shows up "every three years" true since he was in seasons 2, 5, and 8. He also appears in "Last Witch Effort", which takes 3 years after this episode. *This episode contains similarities to "Siren Song", as Piper and Leo are having marital problems and have something of theirs swapped (their powers in "Siren Song" and now their bodies), which leads to them seeing the other's perspective. *This is the third and final episode in the series to include a storyline about body swapping. The first was "Enter the Demon" and the second was "Freaky Phoebe". This is the only swap in which Phoebe is not involved. *This is the second time Piper and Leo visit a marriage counselor/therapist, in the series. The first time was in "Cat House". *At the end of the episode, where Billie is at J.D.'s tombstone, there's an indication that he has become a Whitelighter when orbs are heard within the music. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the 1971 film "The Last Picture Show" featuring Cybill Shepherd. *The music video that was shown on the TV screen is "Dilate" by Four Star Mary. Glitches *The Segway Scooters that the police officers are riding were withdrawn from the market in 2003 by Segway, and they are in fact banned from use in San Francisco. *Cigarettes don't set off smoke detectors. Gallery Episode Stills 807-01Piper Still.jpg 807-01.jpg 807-02.jpg 807-03.jpg 807-04.jpg 807-05.jpg International Titles *'Spanish (Latin America):' El Fotógrafo (The Photographer male)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' La última fotografía ''(The Last Photograph) *'French:' Le protégé (The Charge male)'' *'Czech:' Ztraceni ve fotografiích ''(Lost In Pictures) *'Slovak:' Stratená koláž (The Lost Picture Show) *'Italian:' Una foto per sempre (A Photo Forever) *'German:' Bitte lächeln (Please Smile) Category:Episodes Category:Season 8